Crysis: False Prophet
by Neil Idoyitshi
Summary: Given a second chance with a newer scourge in place of the Ceph, a man in gunmetal gray comes forth from another universe to reset the dominace of Humans over Ghouls. Would he become the Messiah, or is he merely a Fake Prophet?


The weariness of the summer heat was fading into the evening cries of cicadas, as the day was shuttering to a close into the tendrils of twilight. The backalley of Shiritsuhosengakuenko School flanked by Uenohara Park was deserted as usual void of any living creature except for a few stray cats sitting atop the garbage bins. The only sounds heard from the twinking of the sunlight deprived street was only of a slight slither, as if a muscular object had been dragged through the asphalt.

Underneath the black crows perching on electric conductors over heard, in a cornermost wall of the dead end lay a person, with an opened briefcase now shuttering out documents that lay hither and tither in his general vicinity. His fingers were bleeding, as if cut off cleanly by a knife.

"Please, spare me, I don't want to die, I'll pay you, please dont NO PLEASE DONT KIL-", gurgled the voice in death throes as an organic spike impaled his gut. More tendrils emerged out of the shadow preceeding the former and began to wrap around the neck of the man, snapping it into two like moulding clay and dismembering the same from his body, and a figure wearing a pokemon hat, emerged from the shadows, to wich the tendrils were attached to his waist.

"Fuck, I expected something better of this bitch, I usually don't kill men, I prefer womanly screams better, but I'm hungry, so this is dinner, I guess"; spoke the figure and proceeded to pick of the newly mutilated corpse, and bent low to pick it up with his tendrils, now aglow in brilliant shades of bloodred blue, in anticipation of his meal.

A crack of glass on the street was heard. Footsteps echoed from behind him, and in the delay of a second a 6.8 Remington SPC round, missed the individual and hit square into the dead end blasting off a huge chunk of brick from the same precipice. The tendriled figure turned back to observe a minute disturbance in the air, as a bluish figure came into focus for 1/18th of a second, and retreated into a ledge and fired up his Kakkugan vents and his eyes turned bloodred with only the iris standing out with a neon tinge to it.

"You Bastard! Who the hell dares to interrupt me during my meal, show yourself you asshole!", screamed out the ghoul now in fine focus of his senses. The scraping sound of a wiremesh was heard and as if from nothingness behind a dump carte rose up a bluish figure with gradually came into the visible spectrum.

His entire body was gunmetal gray, flanked by wiremesh nerve endings snaking all over his body, carrying a M12 Nova Light pistol in his left hand. His face was blurred by the shadows, but it resembled a Grecian Cyclops with his visor and physique, contrasted with a mordern day Olympian eqipped with military crafted inventory.

The Cyclops looked up, directly to the red-eyed figure above. When the figure sniggered, "A cosplayer? A motherfucking cosplayer carrying a puny ass Glock, here to fight me?. Do you even know who I am? I'm the brother of Tetsu Aoyama, Taga Aoyama member or Aogiri Tree, 11th ward a.k.a the Arachnid, B+ rated ghoul, and you're here to oppose me with that crappy getup?".The ghoul sat down on the ledge, now reasonably calmer, "Well, I'm a great guy as you see, so I'm giving you to the count of ten to run or pray before I inevitably rip off your innards".

The grey wiremesh figure started back at his Kakkugan with steel resolve. "OH. So you want to me my bitch that bad? Well okay asshole. I hope you've said your prayers beforehand", screamed the ghoul in a pissed off manner and leaped from the ledge by means of his tendrils giving his body the necessary force to propel him towards the figure. The tendrils rearraged themselves into spikes and rushed straight into the figure which did nothing to evade the attack.

It was as if the air had coagulated into that very second inside a photograph. The tendrils bounced off the wireframe musculature, while the figure only changed into a more crouched stance for greater balance. The fazed ghoul reacted in a second, while the Grecian figure trained his gun, holding it with both hands and rapidly shot the ghoul which was shot in his arms and retreated to the third floor ledge bearing a safe distance between the two.

The echo of the gunshots had died down, when the ghoul was clutching his left arm, clearly wounded and spat back, "Fuck you..you.. you're a lowly human, how can you withstand a direct impact from my Ukaku Kagune? And you're not even using a quinque. And you bastard aren't even a dove. No self respecting ghoul inspector would hunt ghouls in fucking cosplay". The ghoul screamed, "Who the fuck are you? Fuck this, I'm bleeding out. You can't keep up with my speed. I'm fucking out of here". Then the ghoul proceeded to propel his body via his Kagune and was just about to be airborne.

The Cyclops was there. He was behind him with his bare wiremesh hands grasping his Kagune and preventing him from jumping. He pulled the ghoul towards his face and held on his neck with his gunmetal gray hands and played around with his pistol. "H..How? You were there in the ground a second ago. Not even the Reaper himself can soundlessly climb up three floors in a fraction of a second. That's not human. W..what ar.. ..you?", gargled the ghoul through his choking breath.

The wireframe figure brought his gun to the ghoul's head. A metallic voice spoke from underneath the visor. The gunshot punctuated his voice.

"They used to call me Prophet. Remember me".

 **Ayo. It's your very own Neil, back with a (probable) oneshot yet again, as an apology for the two years of unplanned haitus as well as because inspiration struck me. Well, so I have a crappy ass rig, but Crysis was that one game I wanted to play since old twenty'12. So, I'm playing it. It's a miracle that my 2.0Ghz machine with 2 gigs of ram and 128mb Integrated Intel Graphics can play this incredible game.**

 **Hallelujah motherf- I mean- Dear Lord in Heaven.**

 **So, it's quite messed up Tokyo GhoulXCrysis Crossover. Well, if you've seen the kind of "quality content" I dished up during my GintamaXTokyo Ghoul Crossover, then this is quite coherently mild xD. (AND yes, do check out the GintamaXTokyo Ghoul Crossover, if you haven't already)**

 **Aha, shoutouts. A hugeass shoutout to my laptop for the playable framerate. Then again to Sidaratamonokuromu for his support and bad-assery and also to MoistMainak for his daily dose of memes he's sending my way. (Yes, Mainak I just gave you a handle infront of my 5K viewers. AND YES, THAT IS SELF ADVERTISEMENT) Also to my dearest 5K viewers, it's all because of you. I'd not be doing this if there wasn't so much support from your side. Thanks a ton y'all. I LOVE YOU!**

 **So, as always without a pinch of the sacred art of Copypaste Jutsu, keep on favouriting me and my works. And comments are awesome! Views are awesome. Keep sending them my way as usual. (^_^)**

 **Also, I know there will be people wanting a chapter two of this, so five comments and a do it! Promise.**

 **Very Ambiguous Random Question of the day.**

 **(Yes, I'm doing a Lucifer's Endgame QOTD within a oneshot. There, you happy?)**

 **#1) Who's best girl in Nisekoi?**

 **Asked my BaaDamn v1.5**

 **A)** _SEISHIRÃ• TSUGUMI SQUAD! NEXT!_

 **#2) When are we getting a new smut?**

 **Asked by, HentaiSenpai, Tsukasa, Mark3 and 5 others.**

 **A)** _Ahem, so it would seem that y'all already have read my "Secret Ingredient", SomaXErina smut. And I can't really shy away from this anymore using bible references, so well, I'll try. If I find a dynamic, spicy pairing. Sure. Well, you can pap me your favourite charecters and I'll do it too. The comment box awaits young Shogun._

 **Well, ask me anything. My #AMA is always open and you can LITERALLY ask me anything. Go on. Try me.**

 **(P.S. Have you even seen how big the GTO series is? It reminds me of an particular anime, "Golden Boy". It's a small series. Highly recommended.)**

 **(Next upload depends completely on you! Best of luck!)**


End file.
